Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor packaging. More particularly, embodiments relate to packages including an embedded die with through silicon vias.
Background Information
The current market demand for portable and mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, portable players, gaming, and other mobile devices requires the integration of more performance and features into increasingly smaller spaces. Additionally, while the form factor (e.g. thickness) and footprint (e.g. area) for semiconductor die packaging is decreasing, the number of input/output (I/O) pads is increasing.